DiNozzo and His Movies
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: TATE Post Swak. Kate give Tony a ride home after leaving the hospital. They decide to watch some movies. COMPLETE! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. The Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its character. Or 'The Shining'.

Post-Swak

AN: Just another idea I had to get out of my system.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate, give Tony a ride home. You two are on leave for a week to recover," Gibbs handed her a set of keys.

"Yes, sir."

Gibbs glanced at Tony sleeping on his bed as he walked out and left Kate sitting hers. Kate just had to wait for Tony to wake up so they could leave Bethesda. They had been in isolation fro 32 hours since Tony opened a letter with white powder in it.

She had been waiting for about an hour when Kate decided she was sick of waiting. She checked to make sure Dr. Brad or Nurse Emma weren't outside the chamber and shook Tony.

"DiNozzo! DiNozzo!" She whispered.

"I'm trying to sleep, Kate."

"I know, but I wanna go home! I'm tired and I want my own bed!" Kate whined.

Tony sat up, "Fine. As soon as Brad comes in, we'll have him discharge us and we'll go home."

"Oh, Tony, you're awake!" Nurse Emma walked in.

"Can we go home now? Special Agent Todd is getting cranky."

Kate glared at him and Emma giggled.

"OK, I'll get Dr. Pitt."

Tony gave Kate a thousand-watt smile as the doctor walked in.

"Here are your release forms. Just sign here and you are free to go," Brad said as he handed Kate and Tony the papers. They signed them as fast as possible.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Kate and Tony walked out to the car that Gibbs had left for them. They were half way to Tony's when Kate realized that he was unreasonably quiet. He was sleeping.

They made it to Tony's and he still wasn't awake.

"Tony...Tony..."

No response.

"DINOZZO!" Kate yelled.

"Dammit, Kate!"

"We're here. Get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"Just crash at my place. It's late," he reasoned.

Kate gave him a blank stare.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

She gave it a thought and took the keys out of the ignition. Tony grinned and led the way to the front door. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Kate followed. She spotted a bookcase. At first, she was impressed because she realized it was full. But a second look made her notice that it was full of movies.

"Wanna watch one?" Tony caught her staring at them.

"Why not?"

"Pick one. I don't care which. I've seen all of them at least twice. I'll make popcorn." He wandered into the kitchen.

Kate stood there staring at the titles. Tony came back in, noticed she couldn't decide, and decided to help her.

"Are you in the mood for a scary movie? Comedy? Action?

"How about...scary?"

Kate wasn't big on scary movies but for some reason, tonight was different.

He shrugged, "Ok, pick one."

"You pick for me. I don't usually watch scary movies."

Tony looked at Kate like she had three heads.

"Fine. Oh, how 'bout 'The Shining'? It's a classic! You'll love it!"

Tony turned on the TV and his movie player and set it up.

--------------------------------

"_RED RUM! RED RUM! RED RUM!"_

"_Danny? Danny, what's wrong?"_

"_Danny's not here, Mrs. Torrance."_

"_Danny, wake up!"_

"_Danny's gone away, Mrs. Torrance."_

_-------------------------------_

The boy on the screen spoke in an eerie voice and stared off into space.

Kate sat on an oversized chair, huddled under pillows to shield most of her face.

Tony sat on his couch watching a scared Kate while eating popcorn.

"Popcorn, Kate?"

"Yeah, sure, bring it over," she said robotically, not taking her eyes off the screen.

He stood up and walked over to the chair big enough for two. He had 2 options: a) Sit with Kate and risk rejection or b) go back to the couch and regret it. He decided Kate was worth the risk.

He sat down next to her and held the bowl. She slid over to give him more room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red rum was written in lipstick on the bathroom door. Jack took the first swing at the door with the ax, making Kate jump.

-----------------------------------------

Kate buried her face in Tony's shoulder as Jack slammed the ax into the head cook, killing him. Tony was surprise at this, but wrapped his arms around her.

------------------------------------------

Danny ran though the snow covered maze, his father right behind him.

"Run faster, Danny!" Kate yelled at the TV in encouragement.

Tony smiled in amusement, his arms still around her body. She was leaning against him.

"AH!" she screamed as the camera focused on a frozen to death Jack Torrance.

The movie ended and Kate's heart rate retuned to normal.

"Didja like it?"

"Yeah, it was good. No more scary movies for me. I've had my fill."

They sat in a comfortable silence until Tony spoke.

"When Brad asked you to leave, were you crying?"

Kate shifted in her chair to look at him.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna die," she said quietly, but suddenly, Kate got mad and added loudly, "And if you were smart, you would have let Gibbs open the letter!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, "but you were worried about me?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean, apart from you constantly talking about movies and your latest conquest, I like you...a lot," She said the last words very quiet.

"You mean, like me _like me_?"

"OK, we sound like we're in 7th grade!" Kate threw her hands up in the air, "Yes, ok, I like you. I have feelings for you, ok! I was so scared that you were gonna die..."

Tony cut her off, "Why'd you stay?"

"No one should die alone."

Tony leaned over and kissed her, which was a risk he wasn't sure he was willing to take but it was too late. He pulled back and said, "I could've killed you...not purposely...not that I'd ever hurt you purposely..."

"DiNozzo, you're rambling."

She moved over and snuggled up against him. And that was the safest Kate had felt in a long time.

"That guy in the dog suit was weird," Kate stated.

"Told you," he laughed.

"Another movie? How 'bout a romantic comedy?" He suggested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have more ideas to continue. Just tell me if I should.

And I apologize if I messed up the dialogue or the scenes in 'The Shining'.


	2. Serendipity

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters or 'Alien', 'Flesh and Blood', or'Serendipity'.

This is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure, you pick one out and I'll pop some more popcorn," Kate said as she walked into his kitchen.

Tony scanned his shelves full of movies and picked one of his favorites. Kate came back into the living room as Tony sat in the chair, his arms wide open waiting for her.

She grinned and accepted the invite, sitting right next to him. The menu screen came on the TV and Tony pushed play on the remote. The title credits.

**Serendipity**

"What the hell does that mean?" Kate exclaimed.

"Just watch," Tony said calmly as he pointed to the screen.

Kate sighed heavily and watched the movie.

-------------------------------------

Molly Shannon and Kate Beckinsale walked the streets of New York, buying knock off wallets and running into guys in costume.

Kate Beckinsale played Sara, who believed that fate would reunite her and Jonathan, a man she met one night while visiting the city.

Jonathan, or in real life, John Cusack, was searching for Sara, who he spent one amazing night with that ended with only a good night kiss.

-------------------------------------

Kate laughed at all the right parts and even threw popcorn at the screen a few times when a character did something stupid.

Tony loved her laugh. He began to think about the incident that brought them together. Maybe if the plague hadn't almost killed him, he getting sick would have been a good thing.

"You okay?" Kate asked him. Concern covered her face.

"Yeah, just thinkin'."

After a minute of silence, Kate said, "That letter with the plague...was very...seredipity-ish...-ness...-ous...or whatever, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Serendipity means a fortunate accident, right? Well, it wasn't your fault you got sick and its kinda what got us together."

Tony smiled, "You know, that's what I was thinking."

He kissed her.

"Didja like this one?" he asked Kate after a few minutes of kissing to the tune of the start screen on the movie.

"I don't know why we need to watch any romantic comedies...we live one," Kate said matter-of-factly.

Tony grinned that grin he usually does when he has an idea.

"Let's watch 'Alien'!"

"I haven't seen it, but didn't we kinda live the ending...according to you, of course."

"Then how about 'Flesh and Blood' or any thing with Travolta?"

"No more movies tonight, DiNozzo. Time for bed."

He looked at her.

"You know what I mean," Kate said sternly.

Tony raised his eyebrows questioningly, "No, what do you mean?"

"Sleeping. Nothing else."

"Dang it! Tomorrow night then!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personally, this wasn't the best chapter I've ever written but I've been kind of stuck on ideas lately. So tell me what you think. Push that little button!


	3. Young Frankenstein

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.

OK, so I decided to continue this story. Obviously. Oh, and FYI, if you look on Wikipedia, it says when season two comes out on DVD! But I'll save you the trouble and tell you myself: It's released November 14. I'm so excited! I can't wait. November can't come fast enough!

Anyways, the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke up the next morning with a kink in her neck. She sat up to stretch when she noticed she wasn't in her own bedroom. She wasn't even in her own house. She heard light snoring. Kate turned around and saw Tony still sleeping. She smiled but checked to make sure she was fully clothed, and after finding out that she was, she slid out of his arms that were wrapped around her and stood up, all while trying not to disturb him. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some cooking supplies to make chocolate chip pancakes even though the clock showed it was time for lunch. As the pancakes baked, the sweet aroma flooded Tony's nostrils, waking him up. Kate smiled as she heard Tony's feet pad down the hall to the kitchen.

"Smells good," he said as he yawned.

Kate didn't say anything. She put three pancakes on a plate and served them to Tony.

"You know, I was surprised to find all of the ingredients here. You don't seem like the baking type," She teased.

"My mother taught me how to cook some basic Italian food and gave me some of her cook books."

"Oh."

"Kate! These are really good!"

"Thanks," she said quietly.

They finished their pancakes in silence.

"Can I take you to eat tonight? Or better yet, I'll cook for you! I just don't think you watching _Serendipity_ while I kept dozing off constitutes as a first date," Tony said quickly.

"Sure. What are you going to make for me?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably Saltimbocca Alla Romana, Panzanella, and for dessert, either Panna Cotta with strawberries, Gelato Bacio or Tiramisú. All my favorites that my mother used to make."

Kate looked stunned. The majority of the food Tony said in Italian. She wondered if he really could cook. It sounded like it. She was kinda excited to see how dinner turned out.

Tony took Kate back to her house so she could shower and change and went back to Tony's house for dinner.

"Why don't you watch a movie while I make dinner?"

"Okay. You have so many...which one?"

Tony thought a minute. "Young Frankenstein."

"What?" Kate deadpanned.

"Trust me! It's funny!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Tony was in the kitchen, he could hear Kate laughing at Gene Wilder and Teri Garr. He smiled to him self and kept cooking, trying not to splash anything on himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony, this looks great but what is it?" Kate pointed to the saltimbocca alla romana.

"Well, there are veal cutlets with prosciutto, that's Italian ham, and some sage, olive oil, a little garlic, spinach, salt and pepper, some butter and lemon juice."

Kate tasted it. "Wow. Tony, you're a really good cook," she said sincerely.

Then she tried the panzanella which was bread cubes with tomatoes, cucumbers, onions, garlic, red wine vinegar, olive oil, salt an pepper and basil leaves.

For dessert, Tony had made gelato bacio, which is kind of like hazelnut ice cream.

With a mouth full of gelato, Tony said, "what'dja think of that movie, Kate?"

"Cute. It was funny."

"See! I told you!" he yelled, sending gelato on Kate's face.

It suddenly became quiet.

"DiNozzo! You are so gonna get it!" Kate yelled as she threw some left over saltimbocca at Tony. He tossed some panzanella at her and it turned in to a complete food fight.

When they ran out of food to throw, Tony and Kate fell on the floor laughing.

"Okay, DiNozzo, you get to clean up."

"Why me?" he said incredulously.

"Because you started it!"

Tony replied only with, "You have some veal in your hair." He moved closer to pull the food from her hair. His face was just inches from hers and Kate closed the space by kissing him. They sat on the floor for a while just kissing when Tony said, "About the suggestion I made last night..."

"What about it?"

"Well?"

Kate stood up and helped Tony up. She walked further down the hall and disposed of her shirt on the floor.

Tony stared at Kate in disbelief. He thought his remark would get him an elbow in the ribs.

"Coming?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Kate giggled as Tony shut his bedroom door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, all of those recipes I found in the Williams-Sonoma Italian cookbook. Tell me if I should continue and give me some ideas because I don't have any idea where to go from here.


End file.
